


Gonna Let You Kill Me

by valenstyne



Category: Firefly
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, btw Simon's the dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon calls it a “mutually beneficial agreement”. Jayne doesn’t call it anything. (Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/790934">I'll Give You My Skin</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Let You Kill Me

Jayne’s not sure what it is, this thing he’s got with the doc. They’re not sweethearts, not hardly—that’s not the kind of thing Jayne does, and anyway Simon’s still close as ever with Kaylee, spends nearly every free minute talking with her, laughing like he’s never been happier. Sometimes they kiss. Maybe they still sleep together, even. Jayne wouldn’t know.

It’s just that a few nights out of the week, Jayne ends up in Simon’s bunk.

He can’t really remember how it started—he was drunk, naturally, they’d just finished a job planetside that had gone surprisingly well, and he and Mal had headed to a tavern to do a bit of celebrating, and when they got back to the ship he ran into Simon on his way to bed—and things got a bit fuzzy after that. Though maybe not as fuzzy as Jayne would have liked. And maybe he hadn’t been all that drunk—he can hold his liquor, he’s had lots of practice.

But he’ll swear right up to his last breath that he doesn’t know just what he said to Simon that got the doc’s mouth pressed to his, got Simon’s hands under his shirt, right there in the corridor. And thank every power in the ‘Verse they’d been alone, because Jayne does remember fumbling with the doc’s fancy trousers, remembers Simon saying “Touch me,” the noise he made when Jayne did.

The morning after is a much clearer memory, which is a mite unfortunate. There was the hangover, which was nothing new and not even that bad, there was the slight disappointment at waking up in his own bunk, alone—and there was also the knowledge that at some point he was going to have to see Simon. He figured he might as well get it over with, go tell the doc that what had happened wasn’t nothing that needed remembering and had mostly been the drink anyhow, so he pulled some clothes on and headed towards Simon’s quarters.

Jayne paused in the corridor, looking around to make sure the doc’s crazy sister wasn’t lurking nearby—last thing he wanted was her poking around in his head right now—then pushed the door open. Simon was inside, sitting shirtless on his bunk putting on his shoes. He looked up and said “I don’t recall inviting you in.” Jayne shifted a little, opened his mouth to speak and couldn’t quite find the words. Simon watched him, looking pleased—like he was enjoying Jayne’s discomfort—and then said “Close the door and come here.”

And that was the last of the talking for a while. Well, except Simon said “On your knees,” and later Jayne maybe said some things that were mostly just swearing and begging and after it was all over he said “You won’t tell no one?” (he didn’t mean for it to be a question but that’s how it came out) and Simon said “Not if you do as you’re told.” But apart from that they didn’t talk about it.

That was going to be the end of it, but two nights later Simon stopped Jayne after dinner and said “My room, ten minutes,” and Jayne ended up there again—fifteen minutes later, for which Simon made sure he was very sorry—and it’s sort of just gone on like that. Simon calls it a “mutually beneficial agreement”. Jayne doesn’t call it anything. He doesn’t know what it is, but he figures that doesn’t matter—as long as he’s got it, he’s happy.


End file.
